


RWBY FDS (Fake Driving School)

by Captain_Nycteridae



Category: RWBY
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, driving instructor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Nycteridae/pseuds/Captain_Nycteridae
Summary: In the world of Remnant just about every future Huntsman or Huntress finds the need to learn how to drive. Vale is well known for FDS Instruction, a driving school renowned for its high pass rate and great teachers. However, underneath that cute exterior is a secret side only the best students get to see.





	RWBY FDS (Fake Driving School)

Chapter One: Cute Redhead gets First Creampie

Ruby walked over to the orange car with FDS emblazoned on the side and opened the door before sitting in the passenger seat. She looked over at her instructor, Cream Ryder read his nametag a weird name, but who was Ruby to jude. He was an older guy, probably his late twenties. He had whitish hair with a matching thin beard and wore nerdy looking glasses. His arms and legs indicated that he worked out quite well, maybe even a former huntsman.

"Hello, you must be Ruby Rose." He spoke in a Scottish accent as he extended a hand to her. Ruby shook it excitedly. "How are you?"

"I'm so excited to learn with you today sir." She beamed.

"I'm happy to teach you and please call me Ryder. So what experience do you have driving?"

"My dad gave me a couple lessons with the car at home. I can kinda drive stick." Ruby answered happily.

"Well that should certainly help, let's switch seats and we can get to work." Ryder said before undoing his seatbelt.

They switched seats fairly quickly and Ruby placed her feet on the clutch and break. The lesson itself went by fairly quick, but she had some serious difficulties. She over revved most of the time and forgot to shift when she didn't. Ryder seemed upset and had her pull over and switch with him.

"You have a good understanding of the vehicle, but you're trying to take things too fast, Ruby." He explained, his voice wasn't too angry but it was scolding.

"I think I could give it a better go if you let me try." She was confused a little by their surroundings. They were in the warehouse district of Vale, far from major streets and traffic. Maybe there was a good training spot back here.

"I think we need to talk a little first." He said as he pulled into a small slot nestled in an alcove of one of the warehouses. "You're not a bad driver, but you're clearly letting something affect your hastiness."

Ruby looked at him with a confused face, "I don't know what it could be."

"Well, you're a huntress in training, have there been some issues with your team at Beacon?" 

Ruby shook her head.

Ryder thought to himself for a moment, "What's your semblance?"

She didn't understand why that mattered but answered anyway, "Speed."

"I had another student with that kind of semblance once. It sometimes gets you all pent up and affects how you act."

Ruby looked at him in bewilderment, "What do you mean by pent up?"

He looked at her and his eyes indicated a lot of thought going on in his head. "Well, how do I put this. You have needs that you want attended to."

Ruby's eyes went wide, "You don't mean what I think you mean?" She gasped.

"Well Ruby, your semblance affects your entire being, it isn't just limited to combat." He didn't have any malice in his voice, it sounded more like the calm and reassuring voice of her professors at Beacon.

"Ryder, could you help me with it then?" She didn't really understand why she said it, maybe it was because it was taboo, maybe because he was cute. No matter the reason, she knew he was right and she could see his growing bulge.

She was delighted by the shock in his face. "I don't know Ruby, I could get in trouble with the company." That accent was so cute, she was getting wet just listening to him.

"Well you brought it up, you should be willing to see it through." She placed her hand on his crotch as she leaned over to him. They locked eyes and to her surprise, he kissed her first.

Ruby moved her hand along his crotch as she kissed him back. One of his hands moved to her cheek and the other moved down to squeeze one of her boobs through her loose shirt and bra. She moaned into his mouth as they continued the kiss for a few more moments.

She broke away from it and Ryder began to undo his belt and pants. He dropped them to his ankles and Ruby moved his boxers down, revealing a very large dick. "You knew exactly what you were doing when you drove me back here, didn't you?" She said in a sultry tone as she locked eyes with him and stroked his huge cock.

He groaned a little before speaking, "Maybe." Ruby moved her legs up under her and leaned over the central console so her head was over his dick. She continued to stroke it as she gingerly moved her tongue across his tip.

This was only her second time doing anything like this, the first had been with one of classmates at single and he had been so quick. Ruby was excited to finally have a real man, one who could last inside her tight mouth and pussy.

She took his cock into her mouth, sucking down the first quarter or so to begin with. Ryder rested a hand on her head as she continued, but her inexperience was clearly showing through. "Ruby?"

She pulled off his dick with a nice little pop, "Yes Ryder."

"Would you like me to help you suck a little better?"

Ruby stroked him as she answered, "Yes please."

Then Ryder gently pushed her head down onto his dick and she slid it back into her mouth. She started to move down it and he pushed her head further before letting her back up. They got a rhythm going and Ryder helped her choke on his cock perfectly. Up and down, up and down she went, her mouth wrapped tightly around him as she took in almost the entire thing.

She continued to suck him off for a few more minutes before he pulled her off. He grabbed her loose shirt and raised it up over her bra. "That's a cute little rose number you got on." He gestured to her bra as Ruby pulled her shirt off.

Ruby then pulled her breasts out of her bra before unclasping it and dropping it to the floor of the car. "Do you like them?" He replied by reaching up and gently squeezing her perky breasts. His hands felt so good on her but it wasn't until his mouth wrapped around one of her nipples that she began to moan.

Ruby continued to moan and reached a hand over to stroke his cock as he continued. She could feel her pussy soaking through her panties and it made her want him more. "Ryder, I need you inside me!"

Ryder moved away and pulled his pants off while Ruby slipped off her Jean shorts and panties. Then she moved over the center console and onto his lap, pushing his dick against her clit. She placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbed herself up and down on his cock for a few moments before moving a hand down and slipping his tip inside her pussy.

He was so big, it took her awhile just to move down half of him. "Oh my lord, you're so fucking tight." She giggled lustfully before moaning as she went down the rest of the way, her pussy lovingly wrapped around his cock.

Ryder kissed her as he held there for a moment, letting her pussy try to adjust to his size. Then Ruby used his shoulders to raise herself up him before plopping back down. She repeated that just three more times before speeding up.

He was so big inside her and it felt amazing as she slammed down the whole thing again and again and again. His hands squeezed her tight ass and spanked her; that cock smashing up into her as she dropped down onto him. Ruby let her voice scream out her vulgar inner thoughts. "Fuck fuck fuck, yes like that, fuuuuuck! Give me every inch of that big, juicy cock! Fill me up so good!"

Ruby kicked on her semblance without thinking and began to bounce faster and faster. She came explosively, her juices spraying across Ryder's body, but that didn't stop her. She bounced and bounced and bounced, bounced until she could barely feel her body as it slapped against his.

At some point he had grabbed a camcorder, Ruby didn't care where it came from so long as he let her continue. He recorded every angle of her body he could manage: her perky breasts bouncing just a little as she went, her tight pussy milking him without loosening, and her tight ass jiggling slightly as his cock rammed into her.

"Ruby, I'm gonna cum." Ryder groaned out in ecstasy.

Ruby moved her hands to hold his face and her lust filled face and voice wrapped him around her finger. "Fill...me...up...with all...your…seed!"

Somehow she managed to speed up just a little further and his cock twitched inside her before letting off. Three quick spurts of thick cum plastered her insides before one long one filled the rest of the way as she lifted off him. She dropped down on his thighs and the feeling of his hot cum slowly dripping out of her set her off.

Ruby came again and her cum mixed with his. Once she came down from her high she reached down and swirled it in her finger before raising it up to taste it. She slowly sucked it off her finger before collecting some for Ryder who happily sucked it off as well.

She laid on top of him as the two of them caught their breath. After about two minutes Ruby moved back over to the passenger's seat and leaned down to clean herself off his dick. Her cum tasted exquisite on his big cock and her hands dug his cum out of her pussy so she could swallow it as she cleaned him.

Ruby finished up cleaning both him and herself before getting dressed again. Ryder did the same and spoke to her as she slipped on her clothes. "You can't let anyone know about our "help session," ok. If you do I'll make sure my footage gets out." He waggled the camcorder at her.

Ruby smiled, "So long as you give me more "help sessions" in the future, daddy." She smirked as his head perked up at her last word. "Now can you drop me off back at the instruction center?"

And that was the end of Ruby's first driving lesson, she barely learned anything about driving but her body had finally been taken by a real man, by a real cock.


End file.
